Arylimidazolinones are a class of potent herbicides useful in the control of undesirable plant species in agronomic crops. 2-(2-Imidazolin-2-yl)-pyridines and quinolines and their use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,619. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 139,996 filed Dec. 31, 1987 discloses 5(and/or 6)substituted 2.TM.(2-imidazolin-2-yl)nicotinic acids, esters and salts. Imidazolinyl benzoic acids, esters and salts and their use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,487.
A process for the preparation of 2-(2-imidazolin-2-yl)-3-pyridine and -3-quinolinecarboxylic acids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,667.
It is an object of the present invention to provide 5-heterocyclic 2-(2-imidazolin-2-yl)pyridine compounds that are highly effective for controlling undesirable plant species.